Rabbit Of The Moon
by AineSironaTsuki
Summary: One American Student, One Well that crosses Eras, Several Well-known demons and a confusing war. Mix well. Serve chilled. (Inu-YashaYYH)
1. Rabbit Of The Moon

This is the first of hopefully many fan fics. Welcome to the abstract and puny mind of Aine.

Grinning Jason enters, takes off his shirt. Painted on his chest Aine owns only Tsuki. The rest is…not hers….

Chapter One:

Tsuki, the Lost Rabbit

A new school.

Honestly, I don't know what possessed my mother. Here I am, a teenage Toledo girl, from the States. And next thing I know, I'm ripped from my home, all I truly know, only to be dropped in the middle of Japan, of all places. Luckily, thanks to my grandmother, I speak Japanese. Otherwise, I'd be screwed.

Let me correct that first bit.

New school, new home, new figged country.

Our new place was a three-bedroom house shielded by a concrete fence, and blanketed by a sprinkling of woods. Rather nice, really.

"It was your grandmother's," Mom keeps telling me. Yeah. I remember Grandma. She was a wicked cool old lady, somewhere in her seventies. Had Mom really late in life. It happens that she used to be a hippy and loved to travel. She sent me stuff from all over the world, but mostly from Japan. My room is decorated in the stuff. It nearly covers the golden orange walls, and the entire ceiling is hidden behind it. Masks, weapons, dolls, paintings, and more stuff then I remember. Any weapon I received, she made sure I knew how to use. But that was just Grandma.

The funny thing was she was this little old lady, maybe four foot tall, stooped with a cane of well-worn oak. Grey haired. She reminded me so much of a shrunken apple head doll, and she smelled like apples, too. Of course, she was well respected. Every boy in the neighbor hood we used to live in quickly learned how painful a cane can be when it meets your shins. I never had to find out.

Of course, it hurt that she passed away, and moving here was strange. My room, when I first saw it, was all made up for me, perfectly clean. My name was printed in flowing calligraphy, on the door, in English. And all it lacked was decoration. Just like Grandma.

Well, anyways. So I started school the next Monday. Sad, I couldn't even remember the name of it. And the system was weird. I was all confused when I got there.

"Hey, you the new girl?" Standing at my locker, I turned to face the owner of the dopey voice. Orange hair, an unappealing face atop an obscenely tall body greeted me. Craning my head back to meet his eyes, I arched a brow.

"Who are you?" Once again, thank you, Grandmother.

"Kuwabara Kazuma." Oh, yeah. That whole backward name thing. I took a deep breath, before giving my name.

"Chandra, Tsuki. But you can call me Bunny. Everyone else does." He laughed. No, chortle is a better word. I gave him my coldest look as he doubled over, holding his sides.

"Your…your name is moon…that's the silliest-" He was silenced as a dark haired boy hit him on top the head with his fist. Kuwabara spun to face his attacker, fists clenched.

"I'ma pound you, Urameshi!" This, too, was interrupted. The dark-haired boy merely ducked under the swung arm, upper cut him, and stepped up to me as Kuwabara fell in a groaning pile.

"Urameshi Yuusuke. Just ignore that jerk. He isn't even worth a glance."

"Funny. I feel the same about you." I stepped around the young man, and bent, books in one hand, to help Kuwabara up. Flashing a dazzling smile, I managed, "how about you show me to class?"


	2. Wild Rabbits, Foxes and Black Dragons

**Chapter Two:**

_Wild Rabbits, Foxes and Black Dragons_

The classes passed in a blur. Kuwabara seemed insanely pleased that I let him show me around, and even attempted to walk me home. That is, until I made it perfectly clear that I wanted to walk by myself.

"I won't get lost," I assured him. "And if anyone messes with me, I'll tell them that I know you. Okay?" He had looked doubtful and then nodded.

"They mess with you and I'll make them eat concrete." He rubbed his fist to emphasis. The Higher Power certainly didn't waste any brains on this one, I thought. So, bidding him farewell, I made a run for it down the street. Mom wasn't expecting me for a few more hours, at least, and this girl in my class had told me about this awesome shrine not far away. Higurashi shrine was an intimidating building, set back on a hill. From the moment I stepped onto the steps, I had the distinct feeling that something was off.

I rolled my shoulders to release the tension building there, and quickly moved up the steps. The scent of old soil and green growth greeted me. And the smell of cookies. I felt a smile tug at my lips. Adjusting my book bag strap, I strolled over to the shrine front where a small old man was selling charms and other goodies. Fakes, I thought. He spotted me and scrambled over.

"Would you like to buy a fine love charm, young lady? They can get you a boyfriend in a week, I assure you." My shoulders shook with silent laughter. I never laughed out loud.

"I have more then enough of potential boyfriends, sir. I fear what the charm would do to my life." He peered up at me, that silly smile gone. It was as if he had only now seen me. Or maybe that he had known me before.

"Are you the granddaughter of Chandra Sakura?" That was the weird thing. My mother had taken her mother's name, and passed it on to me. A whole lot of agreements with the fathers, or some such.

"I am. My name is Bunny." I bowed respectfully. I felt a hand pat my cheek gently. It was a warm gesture, and something only old people did.

"You look a lot like her. Something in the eyes, I think. The same fierce spirit. Have you met my granddaughter, Kagome?" I shook my head. "She should be in the shrine proper. " I nodded

When I reached the shrine, I took off my shoes, setting them on the appropriate shelf, and walked over to the purification fountain. I took a ladle of water, to rinse my hands. Then poured a bit of the water onto my cup palm and used my hand to lift the water to my mouth. I spat the water to the side of the fountain, and then entered the shrine itself. Offering up a quick prayer and a coin to the god of the shrine, I looked around, but didn't see anyone. All this for nothing?

"It's rare to see a ningen obey the rituals." The clearly masculine voice was cold, almost disdainful. It was also coming from at least the back wall. I rose from my knees, and straightened my uniform, still despising the short skirt. Who designed those damned things, anyways? I turned to face the owner of the voice, knowing that I looked just as contemptuous of his presence as he sounded of mine. He was rather small, being only about five foot tall, yet he was clearly not a child. It was something in his eyes, beyond the extraordinary crimson iris. There was a coldness there. A wisdom, along side it. It was almost as if…His dark hair was spiked and streaked with a bit of silvery white, not much lighter then his pale skin. His sociopathic expression didn't bother me, really. Nor did his unwavering gaze.

"It's rare to see a demon in a holy shrine." I bit back the temptation to stick out my tongue. Surprise flittered across his eyes, before he glared at me, only his eyes narrowing. I noticed then, as his hand reached for it, that on the side of that black and white fighting uniform was a katana. A well cared for one, to boot.

"Who are you?" His voice was probably below zero now.

"Bunny." I strode boldly past him, confident he wouldn't attack, and out of the door. Outside, I was greeted by the sight of a tall, young man a year my senior, with rose-colored hair and jade eyes. I stopped as his gaze met mine, trying to quell the cheerleaders in my belly. What do you want? He was gorgeous, and I'm a healthy teenaged girl. Hormones happen. He gave me a sweet smile, polite, over the old priest's head. I put a hand over my heart…Nope, still beating. Must not be heaven.

"Hnh. You shouldn't walk away from me, ningen. You could have had a blade in your back." I rolled my eyes.

"Who is he?" I gestured lazily to the red-haired boy.

"Kurama…" The demon was beside me, giving me a strange look. Almost considering. "Why do you ask?" I gave him my best angel smile. He didn't seem impressed.

"Why, how polite of you to ask, youkai. Now scram." I strolled away, off to find this Kagome girl. I swear I could feel the short demon's gaze on me until I reached the small house.


End file.
